


Love or Lust

by Miyu_Kagirohi



Series: Warriors of Vermillion [4]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Agito, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyu_Kagirohi/pseuds/Miyu_Kagirohi
Summary: Set on a different cycle than Type-0, Agito, and even the fanfiction Warriors of Vermillion, see the life of Reon Kurayami (Male Player-san of FF Agito) when he was just a clumsy, a normal boy who's currently in transition to his adulthood. This story also spotlights Tokime Fujiwara's (Female Player-san of FF Agito) before she became a badass on later cycles, as in Warriors of Vermillion.One last thing, see the life of Miyu Kagirohi, with her slate wiped clean after being freed from the influence of Gala, living her life anew as a normal human being, and a normal girl, with feelings.
Relationships: Reon (Player-san)/Miyu
Series: Warriors of Vermillion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011771
Kudos: 1





	1. Adulthood

**Sil. VII 841 R.G., At a Different Cycle**

**Akademeia**

Reon, now eighteen years old, finally entered his adulthood. Eternally stuck in no committed relationship all his life, his Class First friends started to worry that he would never find somebody he could end up with. Reon had his feelings hidden from everyone, he actually loved someone, hailing from Class Second. Unfortunately, Reon always chickened whenever he got the chance, he never got the guts to confess it directly towards her. That someone was none other than Akademeia’s cadet representative, Miyu Kagirohi. Miyu possessed a trait that made it harder for Reon to get close to her, it was her cluelessness about his feelings, most likely due to her being expected, educated, and trained to become Rubrum’s number one killing machine, even to top off the legendary Class Zero, that didn’t exist, yet. There was one person who knew about Reon’s feelings towards Miyu, it was none other than Class First’s number one beauty, Katana Fujiwara, she found out about it by accident when Reon mumbled to himself about asking Miyu on a date. Convenient, indeed, but it actually made Reon feeling a little relieved to have someone that knew about it.

Katana had said something that haunted Reon’s mind ever since.

“ _You never truly know what’s on her mind. You’re close with her, and she often stops by your room, and at times, she’s even already at your room. She’s not even afraid that you might one day showing up to your room, not wearing anything at all._ ”

A haunting quote indeed. It was indeed a fact, Reon had no clue what was coming towards him.

One day, a special lecture session was delivered to Class First regarding public speaking, delivered by none other than their boring CO, Kurasame Susaya. Thankfully, the masked man was accompanied by Miss Emina at that time, meaning there was at least a sight to behold during that class. Like a normal teenage boy, Reon had his eyes set upon Emina’s body all the time, glancing up and down nearly every second she took steps around that classroom, giving lectures back and forth with those sweet, seducing voice of hers. Of course, Kurasame noticed this all the time, but nearly all of the students were distracted by that unmatched sexiness of Emina’s, so he just let them had their way.

At the end of the lecture, Reon took several walks around the academy until he felt the urge to return to his room, with his face blushing.

“ _Oh man, I wish I was older. I really want that Miss Emina for myself._ ”

Suddenly, another voice was heard. “That was creepy.”

Reon gasped for air, heavily shocked. “Who’s there?!”

“Relax, it’s me, your one and only cadet representative.”

“You do realize that this is my dorm, right?”

It was none other than Miyu, the one that was known to be discipline and high mannered, but yet never learned the common manners to at least wait outside until the owner of the room arrived, it only applied to Reon, though. Reon let her easy this time, as they’ve known each other for a long time already, she was the one that to was always on his side when Reon was on his worst after he lost the last living member of his family that he ever had, Ayane Kurayami, his older sister.

“You were staring at Miss Emina’s again, don’t you?”

“This again?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Fine… yeah, I am.”

Miyu shook her head. “At this rate… you’ll never grow up.”

“Isn’t it normal for me to feel that way towards Miss Emina? I know you feel the same way.”

“What did you say?” –Miyu blushed— “Of course not! I’m not as creepy as you boys.”

“Your expression says the otherwise.”

She looked away. “Forget I asked anything.”

Miyu had all of the info she needed before she jumped into the most important question on Reon’s life. It was tied to his future, may it be dark or bright, she viewed this question was something really important. After taking several sips from Reon’s homemade green tea, she finally gathered all of the courage to ask him.

“Just ‘firaga’ away already.”

She took a deep breath. “You’re in love with me, don’t you?”

Reon was blushing, really bad. “What kind of question is this?! Do I really have to answer that?”

“That, or I’ll tell everyone that you love Katana instead.”

“Okay.” He sighed, there was no way out of this. “I love you, for a long time too....”

“I thank you for your honesty.” She smiled. “One more question, and I want you to answer this carefully.”

Reon was getting nervous the moment he heard that she had another question.

“Is your love to me, a pure love… or is it filled with lust?” she said that last part with a rather suspicious tone.

“I can’t… rep, why are you…?”

“You’ll have 24 hours to answer me,” she said, smirking, even more suspiciously.

Reon nodded and immediately left his own dorm, embarrassed. He immediately thought about it by planning some time alone in the terrace at night. It was the turning point of his life, Miyu turned out to be not clueless as she appeared to be. Her sudden change of demeanor from a calm, cool, and tomboyish turned into rather seductive and feminine really put a toll on Reon’s mind.

“ _What’s gotten into her?!_ ”


	2. Happiness With That Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reon was in deep thought, what he would be answering to Miyu the next day? And little did he know, Miyu had planned something beyond that question, and Reon would soon have to face it.

**Sil. VIII 841 R.G., At a Different Cycle,**

**Akademeia’s Rooftop,**

Reon thought deeply about the question. The first thing he wondered about was about pure love, he remembered on how Miyu stole his heart the first time he saw her during his childhood. They shared a lot of things in common, starting from their military oriented parents, meaning they rarely got the chance to see their parents at all. Even with these, both of them were still inspired to follow in their parents’ footsteps, and that path led them to where they were at that moment. Both Reon and Miyu had attained initial success on their military careers, with Reon successfully entering Class First, being the first one to be handpicked from his generation. As for Miyu, she was appointed as Akademeia’s cadet representative only in her second year as an Agito Cadet.

“ _It felt like a pure love for me. There’s no way that I desired her ‘that’ way._ ”

But then again, he still insisted on thinking about that second choice, was it really a lust during his first year as an adult? He began thinking about it, and it felt uncomfortable, yet satisfying at the same time.

“ _I mean, yeah… she isn’t as hot as you wanted her to be. But still… that’s the beauty of it, I feel like I want to see her without that ‘uniform and coat’._ ”

Reon just unconsciously revealed to himself that his love was mixed with a feeling of lust. He can’t blame himself, though, as he was already an adult, and he must think and act like one if he wanted to move forward in his life, he can’t be a war machine forever. The time would come for him to think about his future, his generation, and to preserve his family name.

“ _Damn… if we can get married… that would be awesome._ ”

The night was getting darker and darker, meaning he would have to get to bed as soon as possible. He resolved to give Miyu the answer she needed the next day, and to wake up early, there wouldn’t be a lecture session for Class First the next day, so they would be free to do what they wanted. He was planning to give her an answer “a pure love” so he could be seen as an adult that really loved her from the bottom of his heart.

The sun rose, Reon grabbed an early bath and breakfast, just to see Miyu before everyone supposedly woke up. There was something strange before he knocked on her door, it was the rooms beside hers, cadets came out of their room, smiling and smirking towards Reon all the time, whispering something that he couldn’t hear. He decided to shrug it off, and entered Miyu’s dorm without knocking, it might be a revenge act on what she did the other day, but he would soon be wishing that he knocked first.

Miyu shouted, “Katana! I told you to—,”

As soon as Miyu emerged, Reon gasped in shock. She was fully naked.

“You! What in the heavens?!”

Reon was stoned, and he could only turn his back and exit her room, closing it, with his breath getting shallow and shallower. Little did he know, Miyu was smiling from her room, she was planning this all along.

“Alright, you can come in, now!” shouted Miyu from inside.

Entering the room half embarrassed, Reon said, “Sorry.”

“Tell me you’ll forgot about it.”

He couldn’t answer, and his face only turned even more red every second.

“Well, anyway… let’s forget that embarrassing moment. Why are you here at this hour?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I see what’s going on here,” she said, “you’re here to answer my question.”

“Yeah.”

“So, what it’ll be?”

Reon, without any hesitation whatsoever, picked the one he always thought of. His love towards Miyu was pure love, untouched by a feeling of lust, he had been thinking about it even after that some alone time at the rooftop. Reon’s resolve, somehow made Miyu even more not “Miyu”, visible from her expression. Reon started to feel uneasy, he finally noticed that Miyu’s upper uniform straps wasn’t fastened, and she didn’t even put on her white frock coat.

“That’s too bad,” she said, blushing, “if you answered lust… I would’ve obliged.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?!” Reon’s eyes widen, with fear, or was it really fear?

Slowly, she moved closer towards Reon. The latter was stone still, not being able to move at all. Miyu guided Reon’s hand to unfasten the remaining straps on her uniform.

“We’re top cadets, Reon” she said, that firm tone of hers changed into seductive tone.

“Rep, what the hell are you doing?”

Reon would be lying if he wasn’t feeling a slight hint of lust at all, he even played along as Miyu guided his hand further to pull her skirt down, revealing her underpants.

“This is one of my bucket list as a top cadet that’ll never know when I’ll die.”

“Miy—,”

She hushed him, her seduction just entered a next level as she succeeded in having Reon slowly interested.

“You’d love to do this to Miss Emina, don’t you?”

“I do! But… this time, I want nothing but you!” Reon shouted.

Miyu was glad that she had the cadets on other rooms move away as she went along with her plan. Nobody would bother them, at least for the short time they were given before the cadets started to return, clearly unable to resist their curiosity.

“Good.” Miyu smiled. “Call me by name. Act like a man.”

“Alright, Miyu. I’ll gladly fulfill your bucket list.”

Reon started to smile, he had fallen into his own lust for Miyu that shouldn’t have existed if she didn’t pull that stunt. It was finally clear that Miyu set this up, regardless of his answer to her question the other day. One thing for uncertain was Miyu’s true motive behind all these, was she really trying to fulfill her bucket list, or was she simply was lusting for Reon, or was it even a love? Not even Reon would ever know this.

With both of them lusting for each other, they locked the door behind them. With sheer strength, Reon threw Miyu into her bed. She was smiling, Reon was about to do exactly what she wanted.

“This’ll hurt, Miyu.”

“Try me,” she said, in a soft voice Reon never heard before.

Reon masterfully fulfilled Miyu's fantasy about her doing this with Reon. She admitted this, all the while Reon did her. This further filled Reon’s lust, and he kept on going, pushing to his limits, he had his own desires to fulfill, and it was none other to ensure his total dominance over Miyu.

Reon started to up his game, and started to gently caress her body. This really pleased Miyu to the heavens, her face was turning red, taunting him that he wasn’t good enough to deserve her at all. This further filled Reon’s willpower, and he finally reached that point where Miyu was satisfied with how good Reon was at this kind of thing. At the end of their thirty minutes of unforgettable joy, their lips gently touched, signifying that their lust was still balanced with their love for each other.

With Reon still on top of her, Miyu whispered, “I’ll gladly respond to your love.”

“I love you. My love for you will stand atop everything, what we did now is only a cherry on top for us.”

“You’re right. But I’ll love to do it again.” She smiled.

It was a morning, Reon would never feel again in the next life he’ll have. Someone, changed his destiny, and he’ll suffer unrequited love from Miyu ever since… until the very end.

The End.


End file.
